Global mobile internet has entered into an explosively increasing stage. Till now the user number of China Mobile becomes more than half a billion. However, traditional telecommunication operators face a dilemma: 3G wireless data traffic is sharply increased, while a bandwidth bottleneck gradually emerges. Users also have increasing requirements for mobile data content services comprising digital multimedia content services and content services of websites. In order to make effort to satisfy such increasing requirements for mobile data content services from the users, networks and frequency spectrums of most operators run at full capacity.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of requesting to obtain content services by communication among mobile terminals and base stations in a cell in the prior art. In order to acquire data content services, a mobile user needs to communicate with a base station via an Air Interface. The “Air Interface” represents a wireless transmission specification between a base station and a mobile phone, and defines the use frequency and bandwidth of each wireless channel and the employed coding method. After receiving a request from a mobile terminal, the base station obtains content to which the mobile user requests to access from a network server and a content server in an IP core network via a wired network, and sends it to the mobile terminal through the Air Interface.
With the increasing of the number of mobile users, the wireless spectrum resources of the Air Interfaces are increasingly limited so that the quality of data content services obtained by the mobile users is degraded, and the user experience is deteriorated.
Thus, how to sufficiently increase the utilization of the spectrum in the case of current spectrum resources is very important and valuable for dealing with crisis of spectrum resources and enhancing the experiences of mobile users.